


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, I'm just gonna do tags in summaries, Multi, chapter by chapter, wowie TS relationship tags are hard to navigate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Hello, everyone! I've been writing some small drabbles on Tumblr and such, and decided to polish and share them with anyone over here who wanted to give them a look! They're between 500 and 1000 words apiece, and since I don't want anyone to read something that would upset them, I've decided to do warnings on a chapter by chapter basis, in the summaries. Hope you enjoy!Requests: Open, if you'd like to pop by :D





	1. Index

Hi again! Thanks for clicking on the work! So I liked having an index chapter for my RWBY shorts, so I'm going to do that over here too, with credit to Tumblr people and original ideas and such. :D

**Chapter 1 [An Armful]** \- Idea credit to @Royalcokke on Tumblr: Cute Prompt- Roman asking Deceit to show off all his arms. he then proceeds to give a smooch to every one of Deceit’s hands once he confusedly does so.

 **Chapter 2 [Pushed Away]** \- Idea credit to @gayliensav on Tumblr: just imagine it comes out that Patton (even if unintentional) was responsible for separating the dark and light sides. Like IMAGINE the angst especially with Virgil and Patton’s relationship and then Remus and Roman probably missing so much time together

 **Chapter 3 [Shadow of your Smile]** \- Idea credit to @pulpphiction on Instagram: Going swimming and forgetting to take off eyeliner (probably Virgil) so it runs everywhere

 **Chapter 4 [SoulService]** \- Idea credit to @ask-villegas-sides on Tumblr*: Soulmate AU where everyone on their 20th birthday gets a text from SoulService, a trip planner specifically designed for finding soulmates, California man Patton certainly wasn't expecting to be texted pre-paid plane tickets to meet his soulmate across the country in Florida! *names edited from prompt

 **Chapter 5 [Best Take Yet]** \- Idea credit to me! A small fic about the sides filming for the newest Sanders Sides video, and some of the feedback that they all have to offer. Very fluffy and pure. 

**Chapter 6 [Nothing Less Than Perfection]** \- Idea credit to AO3 user Julie : Two prompts that I fused together. 1) So it’s Roman angst but hear me out. Roman feeling the need to be perfect and good because he’s scared of being exiled like his brother. 2) Also Roman angst. Roman feeling like the sides only keep him around to use him for his ability to conjure things and to make ideas and going over board and burning out cause he’s trying to make them want him.

 **Chapter 7 [Mirror, Mirror pt 1]** -Idea credit to AO3 user Julie : Basically Roman gets so insecure that he gets trapped in a mirror and whenever anyone looks in it he can see what think about him but! the mirror bends the truth so whatever the sides think, roman hears the opposite. and idk its completely up to you whatever happens next if you even do it. *slightly altered, second part coming soon!*

 **Chapter 8 [Personalities That Clash]** \- Idea credit to me! Roman has been known to "clash" with his director. Yet his director, a mysterious man who reveals very little about himself, never just fires him to be done with him, and he's been known to work with this director for years now, on multiple projects. But how can he do that, when they're constantly at each other's throats? The rest of the cast and crew are constantly baffled by Roman's carefree attitude and snarky retorts to their well respected (and feared) director. Apparently, none of them have put together the truth.

 **Chapter 9 [Mirror, Mirror pt 2]** \- Idea credit to AO3 user Julie : Continuation of part one, here comes the angst. 

**Chapter 10 [Crush Culture (makes me want to spill my guts)]** \- Idea credit to yours truly! : Remus can't tell why he's suddenly feeling those fluttery feelings in his chest Roman's always gossiping about until it's too late and he's completely smitten. Intrulogical fluff mixed with light angst, possible part 1 of 2 :)

 **Chapter 11 [Twisted]** \- Idea credit to me lol : Roman realizes that he's never really heard Janus laugh, and sets out on a mission to bring a smile to their new companion's face. Little does he know that Janus has his own reasons for keeping his emotions under wraps. (My first attempt at a bullet fic, I think it turned out pretty cool! Very fluffy with skippable angst bonus at the end.


	2. An Armful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sympathetic Deceit!! Also Roceit, and general fluff. That's about it.
> 
> Fun fact: I spelled Deceit wrong like six times in the original... :/

“The arms.”

“Excuse me?” Deceit looked down the brim of his nose at Roman, expressionless save for the slightly smug smile that seemed to adorn his face at all times.

“I want to see them,” the prince huffed, looking about three seconds away from rolling his eyes. “All of them. Can you show me?”

“I don’t know… can I?” Deceit drawled in return, if only to aggravate the dramatic man in front of him. He was quite cute when he was angry, his face flushed a bright red that complimented his sash so very well…

Roman really did roll his eyes then, before hesitating. He scrunched his eyes closed for a moment before speaking again. “…Please?” The word seemed to pain him, and this only caused Deceit's smirk to grow.

Very slowly, Deceit raised his arms from his sides, watching the way Roman’s eyes carefully followed his movement. He hesitated for only a moment more. Was he really about to do this?

Romans eyes were bright as he watched, his expression something akin to hopeful. Deceit could feel himself give in, and he had to stifle a sigh. Still slower than before, Deceit's other arms raised up to meet the light as he forced down his discomfort. “Ta-da,” he said dryly. “I definitely don’t hope they were everything you hoped they would be-“ he trailed off in confusion, voice laced with surprise at this point rather than his usual sarcasm. “What in God’s name are you doing?”

Roman looked up at him from where he knelt on the floor, and simply smirked. Carefully, he reached out, taking one of Deceit's still gloved hands, and raising it to his mouth. There, he placed a small kiss on the center of the top of Deceit's hand.

Deceit couldn’t help the small flush that began to cover half of his face. Very subtly, he turned that half of his face from Roman’s, so as not to reveal to the prince the possibility of any emotions he may be feeling at that very moment. In fact, he felt a strange sense of pride at how well he was concealing his fast beating heart and unbridled joy at the affection Roman was giving him.

Roman moved to his right hand, and then the hand above that. And Deceit let him, the same small flush adorning his face all the while. In fact, he stayed still as a rock as Roman kissed all his hands, the only change being that his smile seemingly appeared just a tad more genuine than only moments before.

Roman stood up, a smirk on his face to rival Deceit's.

Deceit himself cleared his throat. “Well, that was just terrible,” he managed to get out, hiding his hands once more, and refusing to meet Roman’s soft gaze.

He was rewarded with a small giggle, and his heart soared. Curse these emotions… “I’m sure it was,” Roman answered mirthfully. “I’m sure it was.”


	3. Pushed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsympathetic Patton! Careful there, some sides say some rough stuff. Just the core four in this one though. Lots of angst.

“Pat?” Virgil’s voice was soft, his eyes wide and confused. Patton could feel himself ripping in two even as he looked at the other side, too ashamed of his past actions to respond. Virgil glanced down to the floor. He bit his lip.

“Patton?” Now Roman spoke, and unlike Virgil, his voice was guarded, his tone sharp. “What did you just say?” The creative side looked down on the man he thought was his friend, and Patton could feel tears prick in the corners of his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to,” he whispered. “I would never mean to hurt you.” Patton wouldn’t make eye contact with either of them, shakily fiddling with his glasses.

“I don’t understand why you all are so confused,” Logan said, though even his voice carried a twinge of sadness in it. “He already told us that he was the one to push the others away.” Logan paused, closing his eyes for only a moment before regaining his composure. “Deceit, Remus, and… Virgil.”

Virgil wouldn’t look up from the ground, now chewing nervously on his fingernail.

“Kiddo?” Patton asked desperately, voice cracking with emotion and barely more than a whisper. “I didn’t mean to. You believe me, right? We’re the bestest most dynamicest duo, right?”

Virgil still wouldn’t look at him. When he finally spoke once more, his voice was charged with something akin to wistfulness. “When Thomas was a teenager, I really started to hold some sway over his actions, maybe more so than any of you. It was a huge responsibility, and I tried to manage it accordingly. At the time, I felt as though I was doing what was best for Thomas, keeping him safe. And everyone hated me for it.” Virgil’s tone had turned sour. “I never understood that part. I was just trying to help, just doing what I was supposed to do. And everyone pushed me away for it. So I pushed back. I was confused as to why anyone would try to silence me, and I grew bitter. I struggled so hard to get out of that endless loop of hatred and loathing.” Virgil let out a humorless laugh. “It’s good to know that the ones who pushed me away are, deep down, no better than me.”

Patton let out a little, choked sounding sob.

Virgil looked up then, making direct eye contact with Patton. “Trying to force my way back to you was the worst decision I’ve ever made.” Virgil bit his lip again, pain clear on his face.

Patton inhaled, his whole body shuttering, the tears in his eyes threatening to overflow. He couldn’t even bring himself to call out for Virgil one last time.

“Virgil, wait-“ Logan tried, and then Virgil was gone. He didn’t sink out, he was just gone. And Patton could feel the hole in his heart growing.

Roman spoke up then. “He’s right, you know.”

Patton whirled around to face the creative side.

“When Thomas was young, no older than five or six, Remus was always there with me. When I was sad, he would comfort me. When he was in trouble, I would cover for him. We were inseparable.” It was Roman’s turn to laugh, though it came out more a mockery of a laugh than anything else. “Well… we  _ were _ inseparable. Clearly we were quite separable by the time you started to dictate who was or wasn’t good for Thomas.” Roman shook his head. “You’re no better than the monsters you made them out to be. I’m done with this conversation.”

Very slowly, Roman sunk down, clearly repressed tears beginning to fall.

And Patton stood there, torn almost to shreds, tears falling freely down his face. Very slowly, he turned to face Logan, who remained emotionless. “Lo?” He whispered.

“Ah, Patton.” Logan was inspecting a speck of dust on his shirt. “I- I think I should just leave right now. It would be the… ah, logical thing to do.”

Patton nodded, more to himself than Logan, as Logan hastily sank out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Patton collapsed to the ground. Tears dripped from his cheeks to the floor. His shaky breathing seemed to fill the room, a terrifying crescendo of all of his wrongdoings.

And so Patton sat there, and he sobbed.

_ Please don’t leave me. _

_ I just wanted what was best for Thomas. _

More tears hit the floor. Drip, drop. Drip, drop.


	4. Shadow of your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Okay so this is high key Moxiety, other than all that fluff there don't seem to be any issues with it. Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Oh yeah Remus makes an appearance too but he's just chillin

Virgil didn’t take off his hoodie much, as a rule. Roman had a running theory that he had a whole closet stocked full of copies of the stitched garment. Logan just assumed that he just willed it clean whenever he felt like it. Patton had recently guessed that the hoodie functioned as his house, like a hermit crab shell. Deceit had definitely  _ never  _ debated whether or not he should tell the other sides which of their numerous speculations were correct, if any.

  


This was beside the point, seeing as at the moment, Virgil was dressed in nothing more than a pair of swim trunks. Then again, that might have just been because it’s a little difficult to swim in an over-sized hoodie. 

  


And yet, this didn’t stop Patton from openly staring at his fellow side. Virgil’s pale torso was surprisingly toned, but despite Patton’s pleading, he refused to put on sunscreen. Even as Patton gaped at him, Virgil dove gracefully of the diving board, unaware. 

  


Logan and Roman were in the shallow end of the pool, having some kind of intense conversation that, little to their knowledge, would be interrupted by Remus in only moments. Patton was just about to call out to them, when he heard Virgil’s exclamation of disgust from the deep end of the pool. 

  


“Not again! Shit!” 

  


Patton whirled around to see the pale boy looking down at his hands, nose wrinkled. 

  


“You okay there, Kiddo?” Patton called out, now oblivious to Remus beating Roman over the head with a pool noodle. Patton walked up to the side of the pool, squatting on the very edge and looking down at Virgil. 

  


“Yeah, I just forgot to take off my eyeliner, and now it’s all over my face.” Indeed, he was correct. Virgil now bore resemblance to a very tired, very wet panda. 

  


Patton stifled a small giggle. “It’s not that bad,” he tried, “Really!” 

  


Virgil puffed out his cheeks. “How do you know? You’re so far away, I doubt you can see it properly.” He swam over to the edge of the pool, face now dangerously close to Patton’s as he looked up at him from within the water. Before Patton could think, he was reaching out and smudging some of the makeup off of Virgil’s face, his palm lingering at Virgil’s cheek. 

  


Virgil’s eyes widened, his expression changing. Very slowly, like a frightened animal, he reached out and touched Patton’s hand with his own. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, and Patton could feel his shaky breath. 

  


“Patton,” Virgil whispered, biting the inside of his lip. And then his fingers wrapped around Patton’s wrist, and yanked.    
  
With a tiny shriek, Patton tumbled over Virgil and into the pool, with all the grace and poise of an elephant on laughing gas. The water was cold, but not unbearable, and his t-shirt was soaked. When he finally resurfaced, he was giggling.

  


He was met with Virgil’s guilty face. “Patton, I’m so sorry, I just got nervous and-!” Virgil paused, looking closer at Patton. “Are you… laughing?” 

  


Patton did his best to stop giggling, treading water now. “You’re so cute, I can’t even begin to explain it to you.” 

  


Virgil squinted at him. “So… you’re not mad?” He sounded concerned, hopeful almost.

  


“Of course not!” Patton gave him his biggest smile, the one that he reserved only for Virgil and Virgil alone. 

  


Virgil could feel himself smiling then, almost against his will. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty cute too…” 

  


“You two should kiss!” Remus shrieked from across the pool. Virgil flushed a brilliant pink shade, and Patton just sighed and shook his head slightly.  _ Way to ruin the moment, Remus… _

  


Oh well. It’s not like there wouldn’t be more moments. 


	5. SoulService

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logicality, pure fluff and nothing else!

“Oh, Patton, this is wonderful!” his mother exclaimed, practically dancing around his childhood pastel painted bedroom. “My little boy, all grown up and ready to meet his soulmate!” 

Patton's heart was pounding, hands clammy as he stared down at his phone. The text tone had been like any other, and the notification from SoulService lay right under an unopened text from Virgil, asking if he had left his hoodie at Patton's. Would Patton be less nervous if his mother hadn’t insisted he come home for his birthday? Probably not. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Look at what they wrote you!” His mother’s grin was wide, and Patton could feel his stomach twist. 

Hands shaking, he unlocked the phone, the message popping up on the screen:

_ Welcome, **Patton Heart** _ **_!_ ** _ SoulService wishes you a happy birthday, and a good life. Your message is as follows: _

Greetings, soulmate. I’ve been waiting to meet you for three months now, and am excited at the prospect of getting to know you better. SoulService was kind enough to notify me that we live in two separate states, so I have taken the liberty of booking you a plane ticket to visit me out here in Florida. I prefer to speak in person, so I will disclose any of my more personal information after you land. I hope to see you soon.

_ Your message ends here. Thank you for using SoulService! _

“Rather forward, aren’t they?” His mother was reading over his shoulder. “Asking you to fly all the way out to Florida.” 

But Patton was grinning, already clicking on the attached file. “Florida, huh?”

The week flew by, filled with packing and repacking, and packing again. Patton wanted to make cookies, but Virgil assured him that there would be cookies in Florida. Virgil also gave him lots of facts and tips about Florida, many of which Patton suspected were made up. 

“I hear that it’s overrun by alligators, and the people just avoid them where they can.”

“It’s so humid that it feels like you’re swimming through the air.” 

“Apparently, the old to young people ratio is three to one.” 

And finally, the day arrived. And Virgil had nothing more to say to him than a slightly teary (though he would never admit it) “Good luck.” Patton waved to his family as he left to look for his terminal. One slightly jittery plane ride to Florida later, Patton stood with his baby blue backpack, gazing all around at the hustle and bustle of this new place. 

Tourists were the first thing he noticed, heartbeat picking up a little as he looked left and right for the sign. They wore hats and Hawaiian t-shirts and were currently joining him in gaping at everyone and everything around them. Patton spotted a little boy, not more than two, give him a toothy grin and wave shyly at him. He beamed at the child, waving back. 

There was a small group of people waiting around and holding signs, most of them seeming bored or uninterested.  _ It’s as good a place as any to try and find my soulmate,  _ Patton thought, beginning to make his way over to them. He could feel butterflies in his chest even as he thought of the word soulmate. 

_ He was coloring a picture of a butterfly. His mother sat on the floor next to him, braiding her long auburn hair. _

_ “Everyone has a second half, Pat.”  _

_ “Even me?” Patton's eyes were wide, shining with childlike joy.  _

_ His mother smiled at him endearingly. “Even you. And when you find them, like your father found me, the two of you will click. You’ll know them when you see them, for sure. They’re as much your beginning as they are your end. Fate has written the two of you together.” _

_ His father was sipping his coffee at the table. “Your generation has it easy, kiddo,” he said, a small smirk adorning his face. “With SoulService technology, more people than ever find their one true match. And believe me, it’s not something you want to miss out on.”  _

_ His father shot his mother another smile, as Patton felt his mind begin to whir, thinking about all the possibilities his future would hold. He doodled another, smaller butterfly next to the first. Would his soulmate be nice? If they were his other half, they had to be! Would they like coloring and puppies as much as he did? He sure hoped so!  _

Patton bit his lip nervously, still dragging his blue suitcase behind him, as he looked over the people and their handheld signs. His heartbeat skyrocketed.  _ There. Him.  _

The young man in question was holding a plain white sign, the word ‘Heart’ written in black pen in the center of it. His handwriting was neat, methodical. He was wearing a black shirt, and a necktie. And almost as if in a dream, he looked up, and locked eyes with Patton. 

A small shock seemed to go through Patton's body, and he all but floated over to the man with his last name. Finally in front of him, his tongue seemed too big for his mouth. 

“Greetings,” the man said, a pleasant smile adorning his face. “I presume that you are Patton. My name is Logan. I apologize for the somewhat sudden and forward action of inviting you to my home state, however I presumed that it would be optimal for us to meet as soon as-” his voice died in his throat, confusion and alarm making their way across his face. “You- you’re crying,” he stated. “Are you okay? Have I done something wrong?”

Patton stifled a small giggle, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m just so overwhelmed!” he made out. “I’m here, with you, and you’re standing right in front of me, and you’re so cute and proper, and-” Patton couldn’t take it anymore, he all but tackled Logan in a huge hug, sending the both of them stumbling. “I’m just so glad that you’re here,” he whispered, grinning wider than he ever had before. 

He could feel Logan's arms wrap around him as well, just as well as he could feel his smile, and the happiness radiating off of him. “Likewise,” Logan whispered back. 


	6. Best Take Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sympathetic!Sides, all of them. E V E R Y O N E  
> Deceit and Remus are there too cause when I say everyone I mean everyone.
> 
> Yea there's mention of Virgil's secret reveal at the end of the last video, but it's only like the first paragraph. Isn't strictly romantic, but can be interpreted that way if you want it to be! :D

“Because… I was one of them,” Virgil said quietly, voice charged with emotion as he glanced back to Thomas. He bit his lip as Thomas gave him a look of utter disbelief and betrayal, scrunching his features into a cruel imitation of a smile and nodded once before sinking down again. 

There was a long, almost unbearable moment of silence. Virgil let his head fall back against the wall.

“Wow Virgil, I think that was your  _ worst _ take yet.” Deceit was there, smirking as he examined his nails, or at least, he would have been, if not for the gloves currently covering them. 

Virgil bit back a smirk, shoving him playfully. “Oh shush, slimy boy,” he said, face finally breaking into a smile as he watched Deceit stumble for only a second, hid eyes narrowing playfully as he made to retaliate against the anxious side.

“Back on up, everyone! That’s a wrap!” Luckily for Virgil, Thomas’ excited voice interrupted them. Virgil stuck his tongue out at Deceit one last time before rising up, back into Thomas' living room. 

Roman and Patton’s excited faces greeted him. 

“Ohh, Virgil that was amazing!” Patton squealed, dancing a little bit and moving over to the left a step to make room for Deceit to rise up next to him. 

“I agree with Dad!” Roman said, flourishing extravagantly. “A show true fit for a true actor!” 

Virgil just scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “You guys are just being nice,” he said, his cheeks tinting pink. 

As usual, Logan’s face was slightly less expressive than his fellow sides, though a small smile adorned it. “I must agree with them, Virgil, your performance was… breathtaking.” 

There was a small chuckle, and then Remus popped up. “High praise from Pops. And yet… I say go even more dramatic!” The Duke flourished extravagantly. “Slice your own throat open onscreen to  _ really _ drive home how painful this scene is!” 

Thomas wrinkled his nose for only a second. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“...Or, you could simply keep with the original script, Thomas.” Logan spoke up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Any sudden and drastic changes might upset Virgil, and we wouldn’t want to do that, would we?” 

Remus pouted for only a moment. “I suppose you’re right, it was a foolish idea.” 

“Don’t say that,” Logan reprimanded him softly, a small smile gracing his features. “While some of your… contributions, let’s say, might be a tad unorthodox, what you bring to the table still has value, Remus. You _are_ his creativity, after all. And just because Thomas doesn’t wish to take a more dramatic approach this time doesn’t mean that in future videos he would disregard any and all similar ideas.”

Remus stayed silent, though his eyes shone with gratitude. 

“Well, as long as we’ve got that wrapped up, are we ready to officially declare this video in the editing phase?” Thomas smiled widely. 

Logan was the first to nod, followed almost immediately by Roman and Patton, both jittery with excitement. Deceit just smirked, and Remus nodded as well.

“How about you, Virge?” Deceit asked, noting his lack of confirmation of his approval. 

Virgil took a long, deep breath, leaning in slightly so as to be heard clearly by the other sides, and blew a raspberry in Deceit’s direction. 

Deceit just rolled his eyes, “Wow Virgil, you’re  _ so  _ mature.” But he was grinning, just that little smirk that you would miss if you didn’t know how to spot it. 

“I just hope they like it,” Virgil muttered. 

“Of course they will! This is the kind of idea that only Remus and I could have come up with!” Roman grinned. 

“And we’ll all watch it again after the editing phase, so we’ll catch anything we might not like, okay, Virgil?” Thomas reassured him. 

Virgil nodded, feeling warmth well up in his chest. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took me so long to upload, school hit me like a brick. Next up is the Roman angst prompt, so I'm looking forward to that one.


	7. Nothing Less Than Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took approximately forever to get to you guys. I'm so sorry, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Ummm... Roman angst, ambiguous ending, kinda maybe sorta unsympathetic!Patton? Maybe? A lot of this is up to interpretation. And Remus is mentioned as well, obviously.

Roman awoke with the sunrise, though he never really slept much to begin with. He always tried his hardest to ensure that Thomas’ dreams were pleasant and intriguing, filled with just the right mix of daring adventure, and passionate feeling. 

There was nothing more important to him, to the other sides, than a well functioning Thomas. And that meant that they all had to be functioning at their very best. Well, most of them. Patton could get depressing if left to himself for too long, but that was alright, because emotions are fickle things, and if Thomas was feeling down, then so was Patton. It was Roman’s job to push through whatever emotional guilt Patton was undertaking at the moment and keep pushing out creative content on par with the rest of Thomas’ work. It would also be on him to make sure that Patton felt secure and loved, and to look after the side as he wallowed in self pity and conflicting emotion. But that was okay too, it wasn’t like Roman wasn’t the best side to help out. Logan had said it himself, he wasn’t a “touchy feely” side, and Virgil had been quick to agree. But that was fine. It wasn’t anything Roman couldn’t handle.

A more pressing issue would come when Logan got a cold, or, as Patton liked to refer to it, “Brain Freeze.” Logic would spiral out the window, erased almost completely from the picture, as Roman rushed around the mindscape, trying to find some way to warm up his friend, or even just to make him a little more comfortable while the brain freeze passed through. Technically, Patton could do it, but Roman saw how rushed around and stretched to pieces the emotional side was, and he didn’t want to put any more weight than necessary on his shoulders, while he walked around doing absolutely nothing to help. He saw how the others would look at him if he didn’t come up with the solution. He was creativity, after all, and if he didn’t do his very best at all times to help out, what good was he? 

However, neither of those occurrences even compared to what everyone went through when Virgil began to panic. The whole mindscape seemed to shake with the weight of is anxiety. Virgil himself was nearly untouchable, all but incapacitating Logan and causing Patton almost as much grief as himself. Roman wouldn’t say he worked best under Virgil’s influence, but he was certainly used to it, and quite well equipped. His mind was filled with a million and one different thoughts, all clamoring for his attention. But if he didn’t figure out the solution, he would have failed them, all of them. 

And when he failed them, he felt the worst. He hadn’t let it happen in ages, but from the moment his brother was introduced to the group, all of his worst fears seemed to start to creep closer and closer to the surface, where they threatened to flood out of him. 

“You know, you and Remus certainly do share quite a few traits,” Patton hummed one day as he sat in the kitchen, baking. Roman felt his blood run cold. 

“What?” he asked, but his tone made it come out more accusatory than questioning.

“Oh, you know,” Patton said, oblivious. “You two share quite a lot of mannerisms. It’s quite disorienting, actually, how similar you can be.”   
  


“I concur.” Logan’s voice could be heard from behind the book he was reading, something about nuclear physics. “Your voice inflection, obsessions, even the gestures that you make mirrors the Duke almost perfectly.”

“You can’t mean that.” Roman bit his lip. “We’re nothing alike!”  _ Please don’t throw me out. I’m not like him, I swear! _

“I don’t know, Princey, they have a point. You are both creativity after all.” Virgil pointed out. “It makes sense that the two of you would share quite a few traits…”

“No…” Roman whispered, almost more to himself. “I’m nothing like him… I do so much for you guys! I try to make everything painless and perfect, I need to make it perfect! You can’t afford to get rid of me, I make everything perfect for you!” When had he started crying? Hot drops dripped down both cheeks, surely making his makeup run under his eyes. “Remus ruins everything he touches, I haven’t messed up that badly yet!”

“Kiddo…” Patton’s voice was soft. “What makes you think we’re going to get rid of you?”

Roman just choked back another sob as his heart raced faster, running his fingers through his hair and standing a little straighter, trying to look a little bit more presentable. “You know,” he whispered softly, “Remus mentioned that you used to say that to him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to drop a prompt in my inbox if you want me to write something. :D


	8. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: uhhh, Remus. This is part one of two. :)

“Are you sure about this?” Roman’s eyes were big and wide, concerned and vulnerable. Thomas was only eight of course, and it would be impossible to get good adventuring in tomorrow if he didn’t sleep enough!

Remus let out a confidant laugh. He hadn't pulled Roman out of bed for nothing! “Of course I’m sure! I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life!”

Roman followed his brother hesitantly, creeping quietly through the forest, ducking under hanging vines and other assorted greenery that probably didn’t belong in a forest. He was pretty sure he saw a kangaroo too, but one could never be quite sure when they were traversing the imagination. 

“Here it is!” Remus said proudly, doing some shaky jazz hands and pointing at the object in question. “It” was an old mirror, coated in dust and rust and partially covered by an old burlap tarp. 

“This?” Roman looked at him in disbelief. “What makes this so important? Did you make it?” He squatted down next to the mirror and began tugging the burlap off of it. 

“Nope!” Remus’ grin was always a bit wild, but in the moonlight, shadows danced and weaved, and Roman could feel a small spike of fear looking upon his brother now. He smiled back warily.

Remus leaned in, like he was telling Roman a secret, and whispered, “It shows you what people are thinking.” 

That was a little much. Roman let out a snort, trying his hardest not to laugh too much for Remus’ sake. “You know, if you wanted to play again, you didn’t have to go making up lies. You could have just told me.” 

Remus pouted. “I’m not making it up! I was with Dee the other day, doing what I usually do, breaking everything I could find in the kitchen…” 

  
Roman nodded. This was par for the course. 

“...and then he told me he hated me and just wanted me to leave him alone! And there was this old mirror behind his head, I’m not quite sure where it came from, but it was there, and it told me that he positively despised me.” Remus grinned a toothy grin. 

“Don’t be stupid, mirrors can’t talk!” 

“No, dummy, it told me with words. There were words, and they appeared in the mirror and told me what Dee was thinking, I swear!”

Roman frowned, still dubious. “That doesn’t seem very nice of him.”

Remus just shrugged. “He tells me that all the time. Try it out, then you’ll see!” He paused to consider a moment. “It was a lot cleaner when I saw it first though…” 

Roman rolled his eyes. Pulling the mirror closer, he reached out to brush the dust off of the ancient looking metal, using wide strokes to take off as much grime in one go as possible. 

  
Remus gasped. 

  
Roman turned slightly to ask Remus what was suddenly so exciting, but his question died in his throat. The mirror was slightly shinier than he had expected, and where his hand touched it, it stuck, almost like glue. The surface bent and contorted, silvery and reflective and… creeping up his hand. 

Playing with the mirror like putty seemed like a fun idea, and Roman was never one to let his curiosity spiral too far before checking out whatever was interesting, so he pushed his other hand back into the substance, feeling a strange tingling feeling begin as he did. 

“Ro?” The whisper came from Remus, nervously biting his lip. Then, more urgently, louder. “Ro!” 

“What?” he all but snapped back at Remus. 

“Where’s it going? There’s so little left...” 

Remus was right. The mirror seemed to be pulling back into itself, receding away into almost nothing. Roman blinked in confusion as the last of it vanished right before his very eyes. The tingling in his palms stopped. 

Remus looked at him in horror. The empty, bronze frame lay on the ground beside them, nearly forgotten. And Roman’s eyes flashed a silvery, reflective white in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I altered the original prompt a tad, and the second part will contain the actual angst, so this was more of a "I have this ready to go let's set up the setting" type chapter.


	9. Personalities That Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, sympathetic Deceit, and the pairing is Roman X Deceit X Logan, though Logan is more along for the ride than anything else.

“And, cut!” Their director called. Roman lowered his hands very slowly from where they were, at the edge of a passionate flourish. Sweat dripped down his brow as he turned to look at the director, breathing a little heavy, thanks to the spirit of the scene and the fact that several bright, hot lights were flooding the stage with heat at all times. 

“What is it?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at his director, the man standing in the corner of the theater, in the black bowler hat. The director tapped his pencil against his clipboard thoughtfully, a garish yellow thing that Roman and the rest of the cast had gotten him as a joke three years back. Yet to this day, the man used it religiously. Roman had to resist an eye roll. 

“I think,” the man drawled, “that you could put more feeling into it. Why is Abigail's death so distressing to you? Did you love her as nothing more than a sister, or something else? Maybe something entirely different. What is your character’s internal dialogue during this scene?” 

  
Roman really did roll his eyes then, despite panicked looks from his fellow castmates around him. “I think,” he responded, doing his best to match Mr Ceit’s tone, “that he’s sad because he expected unrealistic things from Abigail, and she never delivered. Now, he’s realizing how terrible he was to his friend, and that he’ll never get a chance to apologize to her, since, ya know, she’s dead and all that.” There was a grain of truth to that statement, of course. It was a stretch, but he would make it work. 

There was dead silence in the theater. You could hear a pin drop. Roman had a very long history of publicly “clashing” with his director, yet he was never fired and the director never pushed anyone else half as hard as he pushed Roman. He was a phenomenal director, the child prodigy kind, the kind you wanted if you wanted to get the most possible out of every second you stood on the stage, but Mr Ceit had a temper about him, and the rest of the cast held a terrified sort of respect for him. However, Roman never seemed to get it. 

Everyone held their breath, no one wanting to be the first to make a sound, not wanting to attract their director's attention. And so they waited, for Roman’s punishment.

There was a long moment of silence, stretched out to last a lifetime. And then, very quietly, Dean Ceit began to chuckle. That chuckling went on for about twenty odd seconds, in which the rest of the cast was too stunned to say anything. 

“Touche,” he giggled, tongue sticking out of his mouth a little bit. Finally composing himself, he straightened up and brushed off his fancy coat. Then his expression hardened. “I’ll expect a six page essay on why that is your belief, backed up by facts and evidence you’ve found throughout the script on my desk Monday.” 

Roman made a different face. 

“Logan, could you write that down for me please?” Dean called out. 

Logan, their resident tech man, poked his head out from behind the curtain them, glasses only slightly askew. “Will do. Should we be ready to run it again in three, sir?” 

Their director tapped his chin thoughtfully. “No, I think that’s it for tonight, guys.” There was a moment of silence as the cast sat there, frozen. “You heard me, wrap it up! Good work today guys, you can go home now!” he called out, louder. 

As everyone began to disperse, he called out one final thing. “Roman, can I see you for a moment in my office, before you go? No rush, of course.” 

Roman walked lazily off the stage, wiping the last bit of sweat from his brow as he made his way back to their all purpose room. He was met there by Virgil, the principal violinist in their orchestra. “Dude, you were crazy good out there today, I have no idea what Mr Ceit was thinking,” He said quietly, in the way that most of Roman’s fellow castmates spoke of their director. “I mean, he must be crazy to push you so hard. It’s unreasonable.”

Roman, as per usual, when told such, laughed heartily, changing into a t-shirt and jeans. “He’s much more of a softie than you realize, you just have to wait for it.” He chucked. “What a nerd.”

Virgil shook his head. “Your relationship never fails to confuse me.” He paused for a moment, then glanced at the clock. “Didn’t he want you in his office?”

Roman glanced up for a moment. “Oh shoot, I’ve gotta run.” His tone failed to convey the urgency of the situation.

Virgil just smiled at him. “I’ll see you later, dude.”

Roman all but sprinted down the hall, coming face to face with the ornate oak door, taking a deep breath, and then pushing it open. Logan sat on the edge of Dee’s desk, feet swinging in the open air as he sucked on a lollipop and marked off Sudoku boxes. 

“Hey babe,” Roman said, only a little out of breath. He walked over to Logan and kissed him on the cheek, causing the taller man to blush. 

“You’re late,” Logan commented. “I’ve had time to do three other puzzles and four of the blocks in this one.” 

“Sorry, got caught up talking with Virgil for a bit,” Roman smirked. “He’s still convinced Dee hates me.” 

“Oh, I  _ do. _ ” Dee spoke up for the first time since Roman had set foot in his office, a half smirk adorning his features. 

Roman pouted at him, throwing himself into his arms. “You can’t have been serious about the six page essay.”

Dee caught him easily, kissing his forehead. “Oh I was serious all right,” he said. “Dead serious.” 

Roman pouted. “But Dee, I’ll have to spend all weekend on it, since, you know…” he trailed off. 

“I’m sure Logan would be more than happy to help you work with the words,” Dee said in response, patting him consolingly on the head. “And don’t think those puppy dog eyes will get you out of it either, you may be cute but I have the resolve of a wise man, and when you are allowed to get whatever you want, love, you get sloppy.” 

Roman pouted even further. “Was there really more feeling I should have put into the scene we were rehearsing today?” 

“No, I was just fucking with you.” 

Logan smacked him lightly. “Dee!”

Dee snorted. “It was really funny though, the whole cast went white!”

Logan just snorted, shaking his head. “I fail to see how stunts like this will continue to keep the respect of your actors.” 

Roman shrugged. “He’s the boss, Lo.” 

Logan just sighed, sliding off the desk to the floor, reaching almost a full head taller than both Roman and Dee at his standing height. He looked at the door almost pointedly. 

Dee put his clipboard down on the desk with a small smile. “Shall we exit the building then?” 

“That would be to my liking.” Logan was always ready to go home. 

Roman smiled at them, lacing his fingers through Dee’s, and his arm through Logan’s. “I really am amazed at how dense my fellow castmates can be sometimes,” he commented. 

Dee only chucked at that, going on his tiptoes to kiss Logan’s cheek and then back down to Roman’s. “Yes, well, we aren’t really going to any lengths to hide it anymore,” he said. “Not like we used to.”

“True,” Logan hummed, running his free hand through his brown locks. “I heard Roman tell the cast he couldn’t make it to some party the other day because he had very important plans with two very handsome men.”

Roman smiled even wider at that. He couldn’t wait to get back to their couch, where Logan would make them tea and coffee, and swaddle them all in blankets. He hoped that they could watch some kind of Disney movie, but he had chosen last movie night, and Logan had been itching to watch that documentary on wolves. 

Oh well, in the end, it didn’t really matter how he spent his evening as long as he spent it with the men he loved most. 

**Roman’s "Six Page Essay" for Dee (Typed and on his Desk by Monday)**

**You are cute and I am gay ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's a little longer than the others, since I've had it floating around my brain for quite some time. I promise part 2 of Mirror Mirror is coming, I just had to get this off my chest first. Feel free to stop by and request if you have a prompt you think is nifty! :D


	10. Mirror, Mirror pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: yea there's some self deprecating feelings, and, uh, unnsympathetic!Deceit. Also the sides come of as unsympathetic too. Small Remus mentions.

Roman awoke with a sense of unease about him. It was peculiar, but not completely unexpected. He was used to feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, and today appeared to be no exception to the rule. Sighing, he made to get out of bed. However, in his half-asleep state, his foot caught in his own blankets, and he fell from his loft bed with a huge crash. 

Immediately, he could hear footsteps in the hall. Roman groaned. He missed sharing a room with Remus, when he always had the lower bunk. 

Patton was the first to appear at the door, eyes wide with concern. Roman’s stomach twisted. What a good liar Patton could be when he tried to… He mustered a smile, though he was pretty sure it came out more of a wince than anything else. “Morning, Padre,” he said, stumbling to his feet and shifting his weight to his right leg. 

“Oh, kiddo, you look a little bruised up there!” Patton exclaimed, something akin to sorrow laced within his voice. “You should get that looked at! Here, I’ll help you out.” 

“Really, Pat, I’ll be okay.” Roman groaned out, avoiding eye contact. If he didn’t look, it’s like they weren’t even there. 

There was a soft  _ whoosh, _ and suddenly they were joined by Virgil. He was still in his pajama pants, purple and black plaid that Roman would tease him about on a good day, but recently, he had been seeing Virgil’s opinion of him plummet. Maybe he had gone too far with the jokes. 

“Ooh, that looks bad.” The anxious side winced. 

Roman gave him a weak smile, still trying not to look at either of them.

There was a light pressure on his ankle, which quickly built up into spikes of pain. Roman hissed out a breath through his teeth, whipping his head around to lock eyes with Patton, face flooded with guilt. He was holding an ace bandage in one hand, partially wrapped around Roman’s foot. 

“Oh, sorry Kiddo! I figured we should get a bandage on that, just in case. Wouldn’t want you to go through anything unnecessary just cause of a little goof.”  _ Useless, God, how does he even function? Can’t believe I have to waste my time on this idiot.  _

Roman averted his gaze, but the alluring green above Virgil’s head drew his attention, against his willpower.  _ Wish he’d broken both of his legs.  _

“Really, I’m fine.” Roman turned his gaze further from the words, further from his family as shame and fear grew in his chest. They gnawed at him from the inside out, forcing at his stomach and making bile rise to his throat. He pushed them away, as much physically as mentally, shakily moving to stand up. 

Leaving his room, and Virgil and Patton behind him, Roman made his way out of their reach, to where vines turned to dust, where flowers and trees alike withered, and the only thing that blossomed was death. The once forest was still, quiet, untouched. 

There were no words here, no one to confirm the thoughts already running through Roman’s head. It was peaceful here, he didn’t have to worry, to feel the guilt and distrust that consumed every waking moment he spent with  _ them.  _ They all lied so well, seemed to actually care. He might even believe them if he could just ignore what he saw before his own eyes. He couldn’t see any thoughts here, he couldn’t even see anything living. 

Well… almost any living thing. The yellow glow snaking along the floor of the forest was not an uncommon sight. Roman put his head in his hands until the side rose up to eye level, one eye keeping the yellow glow. 

“Deceit.” Roman’s voice was weary as he acknowledged the snake, not looking up. 

“You don’t have to avert your eyes from me, Roman, you know I would never lie to you.”    
  
Roman hesitated. The words backed Deceit up, they always backed Deceit up. They said the same terrible things every time, but at least they matched his actions. 

“They think you’re nothing but a waste of space, and I’m inclined to agree,” Deceit continued, “Why do we need two sides for creativity anyway? One is more than enough, and at least Remus can come up with ideas on a time frame.”

Roman glanced above his head, more out of habit than anything else. The words matched. The words always matched.  _ They’re all right about you and you know it. I know it. Everyone knows it.  _

Roman nodded along with him, more to himself than anything else. It was strangely comforting, to see someone’s thoughts match their actions. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I did the prompt justice! :D


	11. Crush Culture (makes me want to spill my guts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I couldn't get this little snippet out of my mind, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: ummmmm not really Remus says some stuff I guess if he's not your fav idk why you're on this chapter but this is just in case you're super lost lol. It's not super gross tho. Also a bit of general unsympathetic!sides, but more just them acting the way that they did in DWIT
> 
> (Title is from the song Crush Culture by Conan Gray, which I though just radiated Intrulogical vibes lol)

Whenever he was around Logan, he just wanted to rip his heart out of his chest and watch it beat. He wanted to peel back the thin layer of skin covering his organs and skeleton, and just plunge his hand in and rip out the source of the borderline painful fluttery feeling. His mind would race, his tongue would seem too big for his mouth, and his eyes would lock onto Logan like he was truly seeing for the first time. It was rather pathetic, when he thought too hard about it. 

Why did he have this effect on him? He was dark creativity, for heaven's sake! He did well with gross oddities, yet nothing made him more uncomfortable than the sound of his own heartbeat, accelerating without reason.  _ Correlation, not causation,  _ Remus had thought in the beginning. He didn’t deal in icky feelings and whispered confessions of his love. That was  _ so  _ not his jam. 

Perhaps it had to do with the immediate, no questions asked acceptance Remus felt whenever he stood near him. Logan had looked at all the facts, weighed everything on his own, and turned around and told him that he did have worth, that he was important to someone, even if it was just him. He had taken emotion out of the equation completely, and maybe that was the reason that Remus’ responding emotions felt so strong.

Remus hated to think of it, but he would follow Logan around like a lost puppy sometimes, if he was having a bad day. He endured his brother’s jabs and jeers just for a chance to be in proximity with the object of his strange, fascinating affection, endured Patton’s and Virgil’s tensed jaws and side eyed looks. He would even disregard their blatant staring, pushing down the feeling that he didn’t belong there.

He sat in Logan’s room when his own got to be too much, too. When the shadows on the walls started whispering and his own chest started closing in on him, he would silently slip out his door and down the hallway, always hesitating for a moment before pushing through the open door. Logan was often up late, working on one schedule or another, and would briefly acknowledge his arrival, usually with nothing more than a nod. Still, that was all it took for Remus’ stomach to be filled with butterflies, rather than his usual spiders and beetles. Logan wouldn’t speak when he was too dragged too far into his work, though he didn’t need to speak to let Remus know that he was safe here. All he had to do was sit beside him and watch him work, content dissolving his thoughts.

Logan had started leaving a little bowl of green M&M’s out on the edge of his desk. Neither of them brought it up. 

Maybe it was the pull of feeling accepted and appreciated, no matter how fleeting the feeling. Maybe it was more than that. He would never know, because he never intended to ask. Logan would have no reason for a broken thing like him, he wouldn’t taint him like that. He was content to watch from afar, confused and yet completely clear headed, allowing this feeling to consume him. 

If he only knew one thing, he knew that the feeling was absolutely and completely  _ crushing. _

Hah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I got the idea in my head and I know it's been done a million times but I just really wanted to write this self indulgent piece so here it is I guess!


	12. Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentioned at the beginning but there's minimal angst at the end, no real unsympathetic side named, so that shouldn't be an issue. Remus is in this just chilling too but nothing he says is too graphic. :)

  *     * No one had ever heard Janus laugh. 
    * Then again, no one had ever seen Janus express much emotion at all. He kept his emotions close to the chest, never really expressing them in the presence of his fellow sides, not even opening up after he was accepted. His reluctance to emote practically rivaled Logan’s. 
    * One day after they’ve accepted the others, Roman, Virgil and Patton are sitting in the mindscape, just chilling.
    * Roman comes up with the idea of having a contest to make Janus laugh.
    * Basically, the first side who makes their snake boy crack up is the winner of the competition. 
    * Virgil and Patton agree, since even they’re a little curious as to why Janus is always so stoic. 
    * Virgil is especially confused since even in all the time he had spent with Janus and Remus, he’d never even heard him giggle at a joke. 
    * First, Patton tries to make Janus laugh by telling him a bunch of stupid puns. It goes about as well as expected. 
    * Janus is not only confused but also mildly disgusted by the sheer number of puns Patton manages to implement in the small period of time that they were talking. Finally, they have to consider that option a dud. 
    * Virgil goes next. He starts off by pushing Remus down the stairs in front of Janus. Nothing. 
    * Next, he tries the best material he has- pushing _Roman_ down the stairs. Still nothing. Not even a chuckle. 
    * When Virgil gives up, Roman decides that it’s his turn to give his own challenge a go. He starts out by telling all his usual jokes and riddles until finally he’s even grasping at straws. He, Thomas’ literal creativity, can’t think of any other jokes to tell! Nothing. 
    * He finds himself looking up articles like “20+ ways to make her laugh!” late at night
    * Finally, one day he’s sitting in the kitchen waiting for some of the others to get there so they can discuss one of Logan’s new efficiency plans or whatever. For now, it’s just Roman and Janus chilling at the table. 
    * Roman decides that he’s hungry so he walks to the fridge to grab something to eat and pulls out a gogurt. 
    * Janus watches as, with the strength and grace of a dancer, Roman tries to rip the gogurt open with his teeth, exploding the entire thing all over him in the process. 
    * Suddenly, Janus is on the ground, absolutely full on sobbing. Head in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, the whole deal. 
    * Roman is absolutely floored by the compassion, if a little confused. “Dude, it’s not that bad,” he says awkwardly, “I can just get another one.” 
    * Remus walks through the door and grins. “So it looks like you won your little bet,” he says with a small cackle. 
    * Roman is even more confused now, and unsure whether or not he should give Janus an awkward pat on the back or question Remus further.
    * His brother solves that issue for him, explaining that Janus has this odd _thing_ where he doesn’t laugh when he’s happy and cry when he’s sad, but rather the other way around. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Janus cry this hard ever. Roman must be really funny and- ooh, what’s that in his hair? Can he have some? 
    * Roman has to slap Remus’ hand away from his own hair and explain that it’s just gogurt, thank you very much and no he absolutely can _not_ lick it out of his hair, what the hell Remus? 
    * When Janus has finally recovered, Roman’s like “Why on God’s green earth did that of all things make you laugh?” and Janus just says something along the lines of “Oh yeah cause you guys all trying so hard all week to make me laugh _totally_ wasn’t working,” and Roman just realized that this whole unfortunate incident was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. 
    * Oh well, at least he won the bet. 

_Bonus angst_

    * “You can lie to us all you like but you can’t lie to yourself! They’ll never _really_ accept you, you know that deep down.” 
    * It doesn’t really matter who says it, but the comment hangs in the air for only a moment, the silence suffocating. Then, very slowly, like it’s being forced from his throat, Janus begins to chuckle. 
    * The wide smile, worsened by the way he bites down on his lip, doesn’t even begin to reach the corners of Janus’ eyes, such a _wrong_ looking sight that the others have to stop from physically recoiling. 
    * His shoulders are shaking with the effort of not making any noise, but it’s no use, he can’t help it.
    * Eyes widening, Janus covers his mouth and sinks out immediately, the others all staring at one another in horror, realizing what had just happened. 
    * No one tries to chase him, because they’re frozen with shock and no one even knows what they’d say. 
    * Despite his absence, loud, echoing laughter can be heard throughout the mindscape, eerily detached from its source. 
    * There aren’t many times that Janus is grateful that he can’t cry when upset, but this is one of them. 




End file.
